Evil Angel and my hero
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: He had just murdered him, murdered my dad. He belonged in an insane asylum strapped to a chair...And yet I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He saved me...He's my evil angel, my hero. (Jeff the Killer Love Story) Rated T for gore
1. Chapter 1

_'Hi, my name's Skylar Edith Cracken. I'm a rebel, I do what I want, and I don't care if you like it or not. I'm just me, and if you can't respect that, just get over it.' _I was making my account on the internet for a chat website, just a regular chat thing. My username was of course Creepy pasta related, how could it not be? That's what I lived for these days, nothing else. That is except for my music, which I couldn't live without. I would go ballistic.

I looked back over the settings. I had a camera in my laptop, and this chat site had a live feed thing. So I guess I could talk to other people? That seemed alright; maybe someone would understand me for once. You see, I might've been an innocent little girl at once, before he turned into a monster. That's right, my dad used to be awesome. He used to be the best dad a girl could ever ask for. Now he was a drunk that slapped my face whenever I didn't do what he asked. I guess you could call me an abused rebel.

I clicked on Live Feed and put on Skillet's Awake and Alive. It's one of my theme songs. It suited me so much it was scary. Slowly I started singing to it, "_I'm awake I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time! I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. Here, right now I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive."_

I stopped as soon as I heard clapping, who in their right mind would clap to my singing. That's when I remembered I had clicked on Live Feed. I looked at the screen to see a small, skinny boy clapping for my voice. His skin looked smooth, yet albino, with dark eyes that never blinked. His white hoodie seemed to be blood stained, though I hoped it was just ketchup or jelly. However, the scary thing about him was his mouth. It was twisted into a grin, and blood seeped out through the edged. A joker like glasgow grin was carved into the sides of his mouth. He was forever smiling.

He looked exactly like Jeff, Jeff the Killer. Yes from Creepy pasta. Their resemblance was shocking, not one thing about him was out of place. The smile was perfectly intact. His username? You guessed it, _Gotosleep4ever_. His subtitle only said_: Never wake up. Dream a dreamless dream. Scream your innocent little head off, cry. Yet you will go to sleep my dear_. I got a weird feeling in my gut. Jeff wasn't real, was he?

"Nice singing. I'm Jeff, what about you?" He asked. His name was Jeff? Oh no…

"Um, my name's Skylar and thanks. It's by Skillet, awake and alive. You must like Creepy pasta too."

Jeff smirked slightly, making his smile drip blood, "Oh yes I love Creepy pasta. One might even say I'm so close, that I live in their world."

He was officially creeping me out, "That's nice. Cool story bro, should be in the magazine."

Jeff glanced at the stitches on the side of my face, "How'd you get those?"

I just gave him an emotionless look. It's not like he'd tell anybody or care about my secret anyways, right? So I answered truthfully, "My dad slammed by head against a brick wall just because I didn't get him beer from the store."

Jeff's eyes went wide slightly, before going back to their normal size. He rasped slightly, "That must really suck. Is he abusive?" I nodded and heard a knock at my door. Speak of the Devil. I cast a worried glance at the door and got off Live Feed and shut down my lap top.

My dad jerked open my door and glared down at me, "Well you little bitch. Seems you forgot my beer again." He picked me up like I was a feather and threw me against the wall. I felt a sharp pain go up my back and blood poured down from my head. My dad's boot slammed upside my head and caught one of my ribs, cracking it in no time. I gripped my black carpet with my right hand tightly. I had learned not to give him the satisfaction of hearing my screams or seeing my tears.

Soon he got bored and left me there to bleed. I took out a knife and slit my arms twice. One for my suckish life, two for my helplessness. Why couldn't I be stronger? I curled up into a tight ball, not bothering to clean my wounds, and cried myself into an uneasy sleep.

About two hours later I woke up to a strange sort of laughter. It sounded insane, and non-human. I thought about it for a moment, hoping it was just a fragment of my imagination. It got louder and more high pitched. Nope, not a fragment of my imagination. This was real, and close, in my house. And in my dad's room, right next to mine.

I opened my door then paused outside my dad's door. I heard the insane laughter even better from here. And a gushing sound, like blood splattering walls. I took a deep breath and opened my dad's door. I gasped at the sight. My dad's body hung from his bed sheets in the upper loft of his bed. Knife wounds were all over him and blood still rushed down from his body. On the floor was a piece of my dad's hand that had been stabbed multiple times.

Crimson stains covered the pure white walls. I felt like I was living in a horror movie. _Girl's dad was abusive. He got killed by a phsyco path, and the girl is about to get killed by said killer. _And I did not want to be murdered today. Standing in the shade of the door, was Jeff, Jeff the Killer with a stained knife. It's blade was dripping blood. And was walking, walking towards me.

* * *

**Review please :) **


	2. Stitches

__My heart sped up as he slowly walked towards me. Before he had the chance to react in anyway, before even looking at me, I was running towards him. My hand went to his knife, and I jerked it from him. I only had one thing to do. I carved '_useless_' into my dad's skin and watched the blood rise up. A grin rose to my face. He was gone at last…and I was free. My eyes started watering; I was crying, happy tears at least. I still couldn't believe he was gone, it was a miracle. All thanks to the skinny, blood-stained boy standing in front of me. Because of him…I was free.

I handed him the knife and he glanced at me. Confusion was written on his face, and then he scanned over me and saw all my bruises, and must've got the picture. He turned to leave, but I wasn't going to let him leave without me. I owed him. I ran as fast as I could and jumped on Jeff. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could. Who said it was against the law to hug helpful killers, huh?

His voice was cold and withheld its emotion, "What do you think you're doing?"

I smiled, "You saved me. I owe you. You're my dark angel. If it wasn't for you…I might've been dead by now anyways. So this is my thank you."

Jeff shrugged me off and turned to look at me. His ominous eyes traveled up and down my body, sizing me up. Once again, he walked towards me, but faster. One insanely pale hand traveled to my cheek and traced the stitches that sowed my scars. A slight smile appeared from his lips, making his carved in smile drip blood, like a leaking sink just without the constant drip. I took my hand and tried to wipe off the blood, but just ended up smearing it all over him. Whoops…heh heh.

He once again pushed me down then turned to leave, again once more. I looked up at him and said weekly, "Don't go yet. I still owe you. And I don't want to be alone."

Jeff held his knife up and casually drew his tongue across the blade. His eyes looked at me harshly, "First tell me something. Am I beautiful?"

I took his appearance in carefully. Blood red glasgow that still dripped blood, a death pale, ashen, albino face. It was smooth and felt like silk, just a little powdery. His eyes were ringed with black from fire, and never blinked. His hair was burnt black; it was long, wild, and jagged. So it stuck out at edged. In his hands was still his knife, dripping even more crimson stain. Splats hit the wooden floor, staining it. Some hitting his black shoes, others drizzling lazily down his snow white hoodie. He was beautiful, but way more than beautiful.

"No, I answered truthfully, "You're beyond beautiful."

Jeff's eyes widened in surprise. I'm pretty sure nobody's ever told him that before. He looked at me carefully, searching for lies. He couldn't find one, because there was no lie. I meant exactly what I said. And he couldn't deny it.

Jeff rasped slightly, "Nobody's ever said that before," Then he shoved his knife into his pocked, "For telling the truth I'll let you live."

I stood in front of the door blocking him, "Come back for me please. I don't want to stay alone. Take me with you."

Jeff sighed, "I need to get things cleared out first. Then you can come, but first be thinking of a name. One of the only ways you can stay is if you become one of us."

I nodded, "Fine by me. So the others are real, like Smile, Slender-man, and Rake?"

Jeff smugly smiled, "All of us exist. It's not some fantasy, it's reality. Like a nightmare reality really. People just don't want to believe it. Besides, I love ruining their childish ideas. Santa's not real, but the things they don't want to be real, are." With those last words he left, and he never told whether I'd see him again or not. I bet he'd go back on his word and forget about me.

I thought of song lyrics to try and cure my thoughts of poison. Hmm…once again Skillet came to mind, "Despite the lies that you're making…your love is mine for the taking." I traced my black painted fingers across my lips, what was I thinking?

I sighed; I wondered if I'd even make a good creepy pasta. Probably not, most likely I'd fail. I'd need a new name, and a new look. I sighed looking in a compact mirror that had been in my pocket for a while. I studied my face for a while, when I got the perfect name. My name…would be stitches.

I started laughing, why I don't know. I was going to be different. I took a butcher knife from the kitchen and began slashing myself. I made sure to cut deep. Blood splattered everywhere as I slashed back and forth, up and down. I ran down the hallway to my bathroom and got a needle and thread. I sewed my gashes together. I was Stitches. Only two more things to do. I grabbed the hair die and dyed my hair. Last but not least I gave myself piercings. Meet the new me.

* * *

**Thanks for all the review guys :) keep it up. **


	3. New home

"Go to sleep," were the last words I heard. Oh Jeff...what did you do to me? You saved me, but you destroy thousands of others. You make me smile and laugh, but you make others scream and cry. You fill me with happiness but you also fill the graveyards. Yet, I want to live with you.

I traced the newly etched stitches on my face. Instant waves of pain, but I liked it. The tingling hurtful barbs felt like feathers tickling my skin. Jeff...you've done more than you could possibly know.

I smiled steadily and began throwing clothes into my black and white Hello Batty suitcase, along with my sewing kit. Posters, paint, and CD's were coming along for the trip as well. I would be leaving this colorful world, to a place of darkness.

"Say your farewells to what's real. Like the pain that you feel. Welcome to Wonderland! It's dead..Eat me or drink me! Seeing is believing. Wonderland baby is all in your head," I sung what I felt. For me the impossible was going to become real. Nightmares were becoming my reality. The song was Where's my Wonderland by BOTDF.

I heard a sharp noise and looked up. It was almost silent, but no, audible. When I looked though, I seen Jeff, he was grinning even wider than the Cheshire Cat himself. He walked towards me, his complexion white as snow. The only noise was the creak as his black booted feat walked across the rickety floorboards.

"Are you ready?" He asked, voice raspy. Quite like the winter winds. Bitter and cold.

"Of course," I smiled and stepped out of the shadows. Jeff's eyes searches the slightly irritated stitches that sewed my face.

"I take it you've created your look. Any name yet?" I started to wonder if Jeff had a brain.

I sent him a 'duh' look, " Yeah, it's Stitches."

"Oh I should've known that. It was rather obvious. Then again, you never know. Anyways Slendy wants to talk to you and set some rules. You might want some more stitches as well. Slendy is trying to give you a Frankenstein like appearance," Jeff said taking hold of my suitcase.

I nodded and got everything together, " I've always admired Frankenstein. So I'm cool with it. Is there some type of portal we'll have to go through?"

Jeff nodded and led me to a bright green forest by my house. At the edge was a shack, a very disgusting rotting shack. It was covered in green mold. Not the prettiest of sights I'm telling you...

Jeff's smooth, albino hand intertwined with my ivory toned one, " This is the portal. It's designed to look this way so no one would dare enter it. If you hear screams Slender is just up to his silly little game. Yes Stitches, the game of the eight pages is real."

I nodded once again and we entered the rickety shed. Plans grew on the floor and on the walls. Vines and mushrooms clung tightly to decaying walls and lived within cracks. Jeff steered me through the maze and to another door, opening it.

Only this time instead of a happy and bright forest, I seen gnarled branches, with limbs bent so jaggedly they looked like broken arms and legs. A thick black mist floated eerily off the ground surrounding me. A full moon was blocked by gray storm clouds. It was so dark, not a shadow could be seen.

Jeff looked around, " These are the famous Slender Woods. I live with Slender so you will too, " Jeff laughed insanely then pointed to a page. The page showed a Kindergarden drawing with X's for eyes. It said 'Always watches no eyes', "There's one of the pages!"

These woods have a new victim every night. Jeff and I walked to a huge mansion like house.

Jeff's Cheshire Cat like grin was back, "Welcome to your new home."

Please review!


	4. Newbies

**:) hey guy thanks for the comments and views. I just want to tell you about my own creepy pasta characters so no stealing!**

**Ice: is an insane male with no cares in the world. Almost nothing seems to faze him. Set him on fire and he'll squeal happily. The only thing that fazes him is when you hurt his friends.**

**He has white wild hair with blue streaks. His akin has a bluish purple tone to it, as he is always freezing cold. He wears a bright blue tee and green skinnies. He never wears shoes. His eyes are an icy blue like the coldest winter. In rage mode, they are completely white with no pupil or iris.**

**Ice's abilities include freezing people or parts of their bodies. He can also make a person loose their body beat completely and freeze their hearts. Ice prefers a nice clean kill. Weapon of choice is ice aka frozen water. Sometimes if wished, he also uses nails.**

**Axel- is a demonic vampire with major anger issues that shoot off the wall. He gets pissed of super easily. He hates just about everything except darkness and scaring people out of their minds.**

**Axel has pitch black hair that is fairly messy and cannot be tamed. His eyes are a pitch, eerie black that seeps inky black blood. His skin is naturally albino. A Glasgow or carved in grin is at the edge of his mouth, which is normally stitched closed. In rage mode, his eyes glow red and his stitches pop out, causing his whole face to pour blood. He wears a blood red hoodie black skinny jeans and black combat boots.**

**Axel's abilities are: warping and controlling shadows, ninja skills, and his immortality. Nothing can kill him. There are also multiple unknown things about him. Axel is like a locked book. You only know what the outside can tell you. His kills are messy and full of blood. Weapon of choice: shadows or a scythe.**

**Illusion- is a pretty funny and intelligent guy. He is extremely smart and hates it when people act dumb. He is quite a peaceful and is very slow to anger.**

**Illusion is a pale guy with blue, purple, and black hair. His eyes are a glowing line green that seem to stare into your soul. He wears a BOTDF tee and lime green skinnies his shoes are black converse boots with neon orange laces. He lacks a nose and has a huge scar from his right ear to his mouth.**

**Illusion kills people through daydreams and sometimes just a regular pistol. Illusion figured out how to read a persons deepest fear like an open book. Using this, he uses the fears to scare someone to death. He prefers to kill people with just a little blood not too much though. Weapon of choice: a pistol or a persons own fear.**

**Arabian- is a twisted girl with a dark, dark, personality. She hates the sun and rainbows. Classical music to her sucked horribly. She was always very different, yet astonishingly beautiful.**

**Arabian has silver blonde hair that has a slight wave to it. Her skin is a pale smooth ivory. Her one eye is a stunning silver, the other had been gouged out. She wore a black corset with black skinnies and combat boots. Scars rigidly covered her hands.**

**Arabian was a siren. Yes her voice was beautiful yet deadly. Try to run if you dare.,..you're death will just be worse. Her voice hypnotizes people to do anything her will bids. No matter how bad you don't wish to do it, you still do. Her power of will over powers yours. She's also a cannibal, however, only eating men, alive. She prefers a messy kill. Weapons of choice: her voice, dagger, and fangs.**

* * *

I looked around the famous Slender Woods. Oh yes...this is the way to live if you know what I mean! Plus I really did think that Jeff was beyond beautiful, how could you not!? Stupid people who had to follow the crowd...

"There's four more new people coming today too. They go by Ice, Axel, Illusion, and Arabian," Jeff stated eerily. Four new pastas...well five counting me. The world had better watch out I'm telling you! Slender was starting to get really popular, people would play the games and slow belief would sink in. Then you play the game in real life...not fun.

"What so they seem to be like? Any particular reason they were chosen?" I carefully asked, just barely saying the words loud enough. To tell you the truth, I was kinda jealous. Why did they have to come on my new day too?

Jeff sighed, "I don't know much about them yet...Ice is supposed to be insane. He's killed his parents and a few school bullies. Axel I know nothing about except he's the reason most graves are filled. Illusion is kind of like Freddy Kruger only he kills people in day dreams not at night and he uses your worst fear...Arabian kills almost only guys, and eats them"

I flinched slightly, "They sound interesting...I've got allot of training up to do don't I?"

Jeff nodded with a grin, "Oh yes, but one of us will help you. The new comers will surely need help too though. I think one just arrived."

Sure enough white and blue striped wild hair was easy to spot amongst the darkness of the spectacular woods. The guy was pale, but not albino. His skin however, was tinted with blue and purple as if he was deathly cold and couldn't keep body warmth. His lips looked almost bloodless and wore no shoes. I take it this was Ice, the insane one.

A huge smiled lit up on his face, "This place needs skittles! I mean lots of skittles! Rainbows everywhere buddy! It'd make this place lovely!" Okay I get why they called him insane now...

He spotted us and hopped over like a bunny. What was wrong with this guy?

Jeff shoved his hands in his pockets, "I suppose you must be Ice...Ice the insane."

Ice nodded and bounced excitedly as soon as Jeff said insane. He reminded me of a bobble head mixed with a Mexican jumping bean on steroids. I'm not joking...Ice's voice was bright and excited, "That's me alright. I take pride in my insanity. Keeps me going! Do you guys like rainbows, how about cake, is it Easter yet?"

I was about to give an annoyed response when another head was seen coming up from the road. His hair was wild too with black, blue, and green streaks all through it. His eyes were his best feature though. They were a bright line green and seemed to glow, yet intelligent looking.

He walked steadily to where we were, "I'm Illusion. I take it I came to the right place. This is Slender Woods correct?"

I nodded, "The one and only." Ice cheered happily and Illusion raises an eyebrow. I didn't blame him at all. Jeff slumped down next to tree and I sat next to him. Ice ran around tossing leaves into the air. Illusion just watched Ice as if he were reading him... I wonder.

A head full of blonde hair could be seen now. It was a beautiful sheen of silver blonde hair with a gorgeous wave just at the ends. Her one good eye was a stunning pale silver and her skin was a delicate, pale ivory. One eye had been badly gouged out, stitches covered her arms and bruises lined places along her face. She truly was beautiful...hard to believe she was a murderer and a cannibal.

Arabian smiled showing sharp pearly white teeth. We're talking like shark tooth sharp teeth though. She appeared to float on air as she walked, "I'm Arabian...nice to meet you." Her voice was musical and like silk, no wonder people couldn't resist. She sounded so innocent.

The boys seemed to be in a trance. Dang...then Jeff seemed to wake up, "Jeff the Killer. No shoe guy is Ice, crazy hair is Illusion, and she would be Stitches."

Arabian shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Stitches. I hope we can go kill together. Just a little training a few meals here and there."

I smiled, "Nice to meet ya too and maybe." I wasn't a cannibal. One more person to wait on...Axel.

A sudden movement could be seen in a tall Slender tree. A dark figure was standing on a branch, slowly walking towards the edge. I think it's going to jump! Sure enough the silhouette jumped and landed silently on the misty floor. He had albino skin and untamable jet black hair. His eyes were an inky black that poured black blood. This was Axel. As for his mouth, well a surgical mask covered it, and he had no shadow.

Jeff's grin got wider, "I take it you're Axel then?"

Axel merely nodded not speaking a word. Jeff glanced at Axel, "You know you can take that mask off right?" Axel's wintery white hand reached behind his head and undid the tie. The white mask dropped to the ground, on it were spots of blood, black and red.

Axel's mouth also had a carved on grin, but you could see had had some large fangs. His mouth had places where there'd been stitches. Axel opened his mouth with an eerie smile, revealing a snakelike black tongue.

Jeff's eyes widened slightly, "Awesome...well welcome to Creepy Pasta. This is the famous Slender Woods."


	5. The Rooms

~Stitches's Pov~

Jeff, Ice, Axel, Illusion, Arabian, and me made our way to a huge mansion like house. It was black with white columns and had four stories. Two of the rooms had balconies. I take it that this was Slender's residence. It was, after all, a very nice place to look at.

Arabian examined the front door carefully, "Who lives here besides Slender?"

Jeff responded, "Me, Ben has a room here but doesn't always stay, Smile, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, and then you guys."

We all nodded and entered. The main floor was gorgeous! It looked rather like a hotel lobby. Slender was standing nearby and tilted his head in our direction. It was rather strange seeing a man that lacked a face, especially when he seemed to be looking at you...

Slender man's static like voice could now be heard, "Jeff did you finally get the supplies I asked for?"

Jeff smiled shyly, "Well no...but I got the new Pasta's!"

Slender nodded, "Axel already knows the rules as does Illusion. Ice, unfortunately, will be with Ben...I know it's horrible. Arabian, I shall teach you. And Stitches, Jeff is in charge of dealing with you. However, make sure he gets the stuff that I asked for." With that Slender got up and left.

Jeff sighed clearly irritated, "Looks like Ben will have a permanent stay for a while...just freaking amazing! Well come on...I'll show you around." We all followed Jeff up a staircase.

Jeff paused outside a door that had a rainbow colored I marked on the outside. Illusion smiled, "I picked my room when I first came here. This one is mine." He opened the door revealing an amazing room.

Illusion's bedroom had a bunk bed. Both beds were rather large in size. The floor was tiled, not carpet. The color was rather pretty too. Illusion also had an open window, a workspace attached to his bunk beds, and foam board on the wall so he could hang up pictures. It was a rather nice room.

Ice smiled with his eyes widening, "Nice pick Illusion!" Illusion nodded and went inside his room. It was obvious he wanted privacy. So we let him be and traveled down the hall. Then we stopped at yet another door.

Jeff spoke up, "This is yours Arabian." Arabian nodded sheepishly and opened the door. Arabian's room had soft gray carpet with an urban look to it. Her bed's sheets had a black and white theme. A mirror hung above her head and flowers were on the sides. It was a peaceful room.

Arabian grinned, "Oh yes I love it! It's everything I wanted to begin with." Jeff just nodded, despising his job at the moment. We climbed up another set of stairs and turned left. On the second door we stopped.

Jeff turned to look at us, "Ice this is your stop." Axel looked somewhat relieved about this...I wondered who the balcony rooms belonged too.

Ice hopped up and down, "YAY!" He swing open the door like it was the door to Christmas presents.

Ice's bed was a day bed, but it was small. Apparently, Ice liked to curl up like a cat and squeeze into really tight spaces. Pictures of Star Wars hung over his bed, and video games were neatly stacked up on shelfs. He also had his own computer. It was a pretty cool room.

Ice smiled, "Imma check out my games! Later alligator!" Ice ran over to his computer and started setting everything up. Didn't you just love the insane guy?

Jeff looked at Axel, "You're room is next." Axel merely nodded to show that he heard. He wasn't a very social person. We went to the far right side of the hallway and stopped at yet another door.

Axel opened it carefully and it made no noise. Weird...anyways the room had a fluffy looking bed. It also had an open window. The shelves were jammed full of music. A guitar sat lazily in the background, headphones and a microphone lay on the floor. I'm guessing Axel likes music.

Axel nodded, "I do love music, as do you." Did he just read my mind? Axel smirked making the blood pour down his face "Yes." Then his door shut.

I looked up at Jeff, "Let me guess...I'm on the top floor?"

Jeff nodded, "It's the best floor. You don't hear what goes on down there. However, they hear almost everything you do." I didn't know that...Jeff led me up to the top floor. There were only four rooms up here...

Jeff glanced my way, "Three bedrooms one bath. I share the bath with Jack...you have your own...and a balcony."

My eyes widened. I'm the one who got one of the balconies! I casually opened the door to my room, and I smiled so big my cheeks hurt.

The bed was huge! The balcony yeas gorgeous and oh you just had to see it. It was so much unlike anything I had ever seen. These guys were spoiling me, and u did nothing special...

I smiled and hugged Jeff, "Thank you for taking me with you."

Jeff didn't push me away, but he didn't hug me back either. He just stood like a statue, "Do you have an obsession with hugging me?"

I winked, "That's what she said." Then I shut my door and fell down laughing.


	6. Project Frankenstein

~Arabian/Moon's Pov~

Today was my first stay here at Slender Mansion, or home as I in time would call it. It was already beginning to feel like home to me, comfy and safe, nothing like living with my dad. I shivered and studied my scars, bruises, and slashes. You could see my bones from starvation.

All I ever wanted was for a dad to love me, a sibling to pester, a boy to love me more than just a friend, and a caring mother. But no! My dad killed my mom and older brother in cold blood! He was abusive and whipped me every night. That's why I was here...maybe it was all fate though, just so I could become Stitches and of course, I met Jeff. I hope the newcomers would be my friends.

I heard a soft knock coming from outside my door, outside it stood Axel. He once again was wearing the doctor's mask, "Slenderman told me to tell you that he was ready to start the design work on you, if you were ready."

I nodded, "I'm ready. So what happened to you? Was it the work of Slender?"

He shook his head, jet black hair falling over his ashen face, "Nope. Let's just say I made a deal...I payed for it and its over, but I was stuck with the appearance." Then Axel stopped, pausing outside a white painted door, "That's the room."

I nodded and turned around to say thank you, but Axel was already gone. Stupid vampire speed...I took my shaking hand and opened the door. Instruments were laying on a pice of cloth by a wooden table. I got a bad feeling about this. Beside Slender, was Arabian, she was after all his apprentice.

Arabian smiled, "I'll be helping out...so don't worry about a thing. First though, you might want to drink this." In her scarred ivory hands, she held out a bottle of water. Only..it didn't look quite like water.

Cautiously I asked, "What's this for?"

Slender's static like voice rippled through the air, "It depends. Do you want to be asleep or awake when we start working on you?"

I took the hint and grabbed the bottle and started chugging it down. It actually tasted rather good. Then I got dizzy and the last thing I saw was Arabian catching me as I fell.

~Arabian's Pov~

Slender started pointing to the instruments with his inky black tentacles. We would be working on Stitches soon, we would be calling it the Frankenstein Project. Slender had asked me if this would gross me out...I ate guys alive, do you really think it would?

Slender waved a tentacle over the instruments, "What is the scalpel for?"

I answered with, "Careful design work so we can get the details just right. It's also for small incisions just in case anything goes wrong."

Slender nodded, "Okay, and the saw?"

The saw? Okay...good thing she was going to be asleep. I studied the saw for a moment, "It's so we can cut off parts of her limbs so that when we stitch them back together, we can also use the bolt approach?"

Slender seemed to be satisfied, "We'll done."

A creak was heard and I turned to look at Stitches. I explained to the pale girl that I would be helping out and that she should drink from the drugged water. Yes it was drugged, how else was she supposed to pass out hard without feeling the pain though ?

She caught on and basically chugged the thing like her life depended on it. Then Stitches swayed like a flower in heavy winds. Then just before she fell, I caught her and lifted her onto the table.

Slender's head turned to "look" at me, "I'll do the cutting just for safety preferences. You'll do the stitching." I nodded and grabbed the sewing kit in which Slendy kept the stitches, thread, needles, scissors and a bunch of other stuff.

Slender began cutting of her elbow down, I watched the blood flow and spill as Slender then pushed her ulna and radius back to her humerous bone. Quickly I began the stitch work. In just a few minutes, her limbs had been resown and designs were carefully retched across her skin.

Slender began drilling in the electrical bolts to create a more Frankenstein like appearance while I dyed her had black and white and smoothed it out. Perfection...Project Frankenstein is now complete.

Then Stitches began to stir, "Is it over yet?"

I nodded, "Oh yes," then jokingly added, "It's alive!"


	7. Starting the Criminal Life

**(Note Moon is the same as Arabian) Stitches's Pov- **

I woke up on a hard table surrounded by other white tables? What the f- oh yeah that's right, I got my surgery thing done yesterday. I looked in the mirror and smiled, Slender really was skilled as was Moon. I looked at the other tables to find Ice and Illusion laying on them with plastic covering parts of their bodies.

"Oh, Slender decided to edit them too. Axel and I looked right I guess. You just needed more stitches, Illusion needed something intimidating, and Ice...well lets just say its going to be painful when he wakes up," I looked up to find Moon in a white lab coat studying me, with a a flashlight in her hand.

"So basically you're learning Slender's job too?" I asked.

Moon nodded, "I actually know quite a bit already...after all I am a cannibal."

I shuddered slightly, "Didn't really need to know that."

Moon laughed and nodded. She walked over to Illusion and began removing the plastic wrap. Illusion's eyes were bordered with a deep ocean blue so his glowing lime green eyes shone. A scar from his eye to his mouth could also be seen. He did look more threatening.

Then Moon moved over towards Ice. She moved gracefully as if she was dancing on air. It was rather hard to not stare at her, sometimes I envied Moon. Carefully, she took the plastic off Ice. His eyes were completely open with burnt eyelids. One eye was completely glowing white, the other was a shiny bright blue. A jagged scar from his ear to his mouth could be seen.

I grimaced, "They look as if they've been out of it for a while."

Moon nodded, "As have you. Six hours, five for them so far. We spent three hours working on Ice. If those eyes start messing up I'm going to scream. Those eyes took forever to get in perfect detail."

Jeff walked in the hospital like room. His ominous eyes scanned the room then glanced at me. He seemed to take in every stitch and bolt. His grin started to seep even more blood, "I like it. It looks really good," he turned towards Moon, "Is she good to go?"

Moon studied me for a little bit, "Just get her a weapon for today. I'm not exactly sure, and Slender is playing that eight pages game with one of his victims. So just to be safe, just weapon shopping."

Jeff nodded, his black hair flopping carelessly over his winter white face, "Okay then, just weapon shopping." He jerked his head towards the side, signaling for me to go first.

I groaned, "Do we have to hike all the way to the moldy shack!?"

Jeff laughed, "We just do that to newcomers to see if they can keep going. He held out a key and stuck it through the door to my room opening it. Only this wasn't my room, it was a door to the human world.

"Woah," I breathed.

Jeff nodded, "That would be the Portal Key. Open any door, and go the the human world. It's just that simple. So any particular weapon you want?"

I nodded and smiled eagerly, "I want scissors and a katana.

Jeff looked puzzled, "Why scissors?" As he asked that Jeff pulled a pair of red scissors out of his pocket and handed them to me.

I took the scissors from his albino hand and ran with them, "Because I love running with scissors! It makes me feel so dangerous!"

Jeff laughed slightly so the blood once again began to drip. I stuck the scissors in my pocket and once again smudged the blood on Jeff's face which just made him laugh even harder, "Stitches, you are definitely okay in my book. First girl that's made me laugh in a long time, and you fail, very epically though."

I smiled at this, "I'm glad, but Jeff where in heck are we going to find a katana?"

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, "Well I figure we would start at the sword place, eh?" With that he threw the hood over his face and walked down the streets with his head held low. I ran after him doing the same thing.

We got to the store and began searching for a katana. Swords bordered the walls of the store.

Jeff finally said in his raspy voice, "I found some." I went over to inspect them and searched. Sure enough there were four of them. I searched for a unique katana, something a little different. I had found one with a unique handle bar.

I glanced at Jeff, "How do we pay for this?"

Jeff smirked, "We don't. Ben hacked the system a few days ago. We've been getting weapons for free ever since, because Ben also scares the watchmen away. So basically we can get any weapon we want...which is not a good thing for the humans, excellent news for us though."

I shrugged, might as well get used to the life of a criminal. I grabbed a belt with a sheathe and sheathed my katana into the belt. Jeff unlocked the door and we once again were in the Slender Mansion.


	8. On and On

******~Stitches's Pov~**

I can't help but feel like something is missing, like part of me is gone. I know it sounds strange, but it's true. I need to find what I'm missing before it drives insane, and I get in the doldrums.

Notebook after notebook I scanned. I came a across a play name, nothing more than a nickname: On and on. She called me Face Down. But who was she? I didn't remember calling somebody On and on. As far as I can remember, before Jeff I never had any friends. So who on Earth was On and on?

I heard a knock at the door and sighed heavily. Just when I thought I might be able to solve things...I looked at the door, "Come on in."

The door opened revealing Ice, Jeff, and Illusion. Ice and Illusion looked freaking awesome now! Slender was really skilled at what he did, even though it is rather gross. Illusion looked at me with his eyes, "What's wrong Stitches? Something seems to be bothering you."

I laid down on the floor and stretched out, "I started to feel like something was missing, something important. I started searching though my notebooks and found that I had a friend. I don't write her real name down though. Neither did she for me, she called me Face Down. I apparently called her On and On."

Ice's insane grin only got ten times wider, "Maybe she has her own little name like yours is Stitches. Face Down...Any reason why she'd call you that?"

I thought for a minute or two, "It's some lyrics from a song I doted on for a while. It was about my abusive father and how my face was always down."

Jeff grimaced slightly at that and Ice lost his smile for a moment, but within seconds it perked up again, "As for On and on, what goes in for a while or continuously?"

"Immortality," Axel was now standing in my door way with the shadows curling around him eagerly. Axel was their ringmaster, and they obeyed his every command. They were the citizens and he was the dictator. His heavy black booted feat still made no noise, it's as if he himself was a shadow, infecting the light. He is going to make an excellent creepypasta.

Illusion nodded at Axel, "Yes immortality, and time."

Jeff thought for a moment, "Echo's last a while."

I gasped, "Echo! I remember now..."

A flood full of memories ran through my head. Echo was beautiful and rather strange, like Ice. She was definitely e life of a party, but knew when to be serious at the right times. She's also very strong, punching holes through the brick wall when mad.

Ice sighed and nodded, "I'll look her up and do the observing thing. I'm a stalker, what can I say?" I looked back at the door, Axel and Illusion were gone.

Jeff must've read my confused look, "They're doing training together. I feel bad for Illusion...I hate admitting it, but Axel is quite scary and powerful. He's like bipolar lightning."

I laughed, "Bipolar lightening huh?"

Jeff frowned, "Well he is super fast and strikes allot and quick. Lightening makes no noise that's the thunder. And he's unpredictable you never know what he's gonna do."

I nodded seemed fair enough. Ice piped up, "65, Stonehenge Lane, Dawsonville GA. That's where we'll find her."

Jeff stuck his knife in his hoodie, "So much for a relaxing video game day...Okay let's go find Echo."

Ice got out his portal key and put his IPod on maps. He stuck the key in and turned the door opening up to a neighborhood. It was a lush green, rich suburb. Jeff and I looked around counting cars while Ice studied the map. Ice said, "Okay it's the blue house on this street."

Jeff, Ice, and I walked down the street. We couldn't look any weirder. People probably thought we were going public trolling because of the way some smiled and stuck their thumbs up and the way some shook their heads. Hey, haters gonna hate.

I came face to face with a beautiful blue painted house and walked up the driveway. I brushed off my black skinny jeans and sighed nervously, what if she didn't remember me?

Jeff hand touched my shoulder, "It will be fine. Don't worry Stitches, she'll remember you."

I smiled and knocked my hands feeling like led. A girl with black and pink long, jagged hair opened the door. It was Echo alright, her eccentric appearance still remained in tact.

She smiled at me and spoke with a British accent, " 'Ello there Face Down. I figured I'd see you soon. Or as I should call you Stitches."

I nodded, "Same old On and on. You know Creepypasta right?" I pointed at Jeff.

"How could I not! Hi Jeffie!" Echo squealed excitedly, "Can I poke your face?"

Jeff gave me a help me glance. I smirked evilly and allowed Echo to continue poking Jeff. She laughed, "It's soft and smooth. So who's he?" She was looking at Ice.

She stares at Ice. I knew those two would be buddies. Ice's wild hair probably let her know that she would have a skittle buddy soon, Echo loves skittles...like seriously. Ice ran his hands through his white and blonde staticky hair, "Name's Ice, insanity is my game."

I nodded and grinned, "So wanna stay with us?"

A pained expression crosses Echo's face, "Yes please...I was running away today anyways."


	9. Snapped

It was official, Echo now had a room in the Slender Mansion. It was even better, because it was right next to me, sometimes we would stay up all night and just slip notes under each other's doors. Jeff had woken up irritably at about 3:24 Am. It was due to the fact that Echo was hilarious and kind of insane like Ice, but not as bad as he was. Sure, she had her moments, but all in all, she was calmer than Ice in situations.

Anyways Jeff was really mad, he must've been in a rush to hush us up, for his sleeping mask was still on. He looked kinda cute with a bed head, wait what am I saying!? Jeff is nothing but my trainer. I had my weapon now, so I'm guessing I was going to join him in his "games" tonight. This should be interesting...

I slipped on black pants and a black long sleeve tee shirt. A black veil draped silkily over my mouth and nose. I was wearing my katana's belt with my golden handled Japanese sword sheathed carefully inside.

I heard a knock at my door. Hmmm...who could that possible be? Note the sarcasm? Jeff's voice filled my head, "Are you finally ready Stitches? It's not like you're going for a job interview, besides, your clothes are going to get rather messy anyway."

I opened the door casually, "Yes I'm done. And would you mind not staring, after all pictures last much longer."

Jeff's tarnished death pale white face could easily show the pale pink blush that flared his ghostly complexion, "I wasn't staring...I just like the veil thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right Jeff. If you were Pinocchio your nose would be growing."

Jeff face palmed, "Oh well. It's not like its the highlight of this night anyway. You sure you can handle this? Slender would hate it if I screwed up because of you, and we'd both be kicked out of here forever."

I nodded seriously, "I swear I can do this Jeff. Trust me."

Jeff just nodded and stuck his butcher knife deep into his hoodie pocket. We started down the stairs and kept going as they spiraled down. Tonight, was the real start, tonight I would become what my dark angel was, a mass murderer. Was this really what I wished, to be like my evil angel and savior, nothing but another story on a site and a killer. At least, I'd have friends. I wondered if Jeff was my friend or if he was just doing this because Slender had ordered him to?

We paused down the hallway and I seen Arabian. As always she was beautiful. How did she get that way!? Arabian smiled at me, "Good luck Stitches."

I just nodded my thanks and Jeff stuck the key through the hole again, and we were in the human realm. It was fall time here, a time of dying. Leaves began to dry and shrivel. Flowers grew brown and flimsy, eventually falling to the ground as easily as paper ring blown by the wind. The trees weakly swayed thanks to the cool, chilly winds.

I sighed and fingered my blade, "So who's our victim and any particular reason why said victim is the mouse in our game?"

Jeff didn't even glance my way while speaking, "Her name is Brittany Sayler. Brittany is a middle schooler and is quite the athlete, however she isn't that great at being kind. She scorns the people that believe in us at her school...so now she'll believe won't she?"

I laughed slightly, "Unless she's dumb or drunk then I think she should know that." Jeff just nodded and we once again started down the dirty gray streets, they were so dirty it was unreal. Jeff's albino hand reached for my hand and he guided me through the allies like I was a little girl trying to find my mom. I felt like I was I a huge maze, and I was just clueless.

Jeff then let go of my hand and pointed to a clean house. It looked picture perfect, it's as if, if you touched it, the whole yard would be ruined. The time was 11:56 at night and Brittany's parents were gone. Jeff picked the lock with ease and slipped in the house, I followed cautiously.

Brittany was definitely rich. She had plush couches, a snack bar, bean bags, 2 flat screen t.v's, and lush carpet that let your feet sink. It was a really good house I had to admit it.

Jeff glared at me, "Quit staring Stitches! Besides a picture lasts longer, does it not?"

I rolled my eyes...damn you Jeff. I started up the stairs not making a sound and opened up the girl's door. It opened easily without a sound. Among the bed slept a blonde haired Brittany with an iPad right next to her. Jeff took out his knife and I unsheathed my katana from the belt.

Brittany awoke with a start and screamed. At that moment, something in me snapped, I felt proud that she screamed because of us, joy filled my heart. I couldn't help but laugh insanely. Jeff broke into a grin and took a step back. He had agreed to let me do this on my own.

I held the katana by its golden end and slunk up to Brittany like a snake. The blade cut into her tan skin and I watched the blood seep out. Brittany whimpered and cried, "I believe now! I'm so sorry!"

I smiled cruelly, "It's way too late...now feel the hate." Then I took the sword and stabbed and cut. Brittany screamed a last scream and fell limp, that didn't stop me from dissecting her. Jeff started watching me with interest, but hey, this was fun!

I carved song lyrics into her poisoned skin, I removed her major organs saving them for Eyeless Jack, and I decided to take a bone. Which one though? I dug into her right arm, and snapped off a finger. Blood spurted out like a fountain.

Jeff's grin copied that of a clown, "Excellent work. Not many newbies get them to scream...you did a good job at this though. I'll give you a b though, I prefer seeing a little more struggle and pain."


	10. Fear Feat

Being a feared Creepypasta was the most successful thing I had ever done in my whole life! Living in Slender Mansion was like a nightmare come true. Did I mention I loved nightmares more than dreams? It's the truth, dreams are too girly, nightmares are the bomb!

I got to know Ice a little more each day. He was just so lovable! Im pretty sure that Echo has a major crush on him! She gets so mad when something hurts him. Ice is physically sensitive while feeling no emotional pain of discomfort. He's super confident in everything he does.

Then there's Illusion... I honestly don't know that much about him. He's a strange character that just loves screwing with people's minds until they finally decide to pull the trigger themselves. There had to be more to him then driving people insane, I hope there is at least. Oh and he could read minds...that kinda creeped me out.

I heard laughter at my door and a wild haired Illusion picked the lock and swing the door open. He was still laughing when he closed it. Then he swiveled around on the ball of his feet to face me, "So you were wondering about me eh? Let's just say if you cause me pain, you'll be so scared you'll pull the trigger or tie the noose."

My eye twitched, "Well that's just peachy...you're the main cause of suicide in the world. I'll remember that when I watch the news." Oh one more thing you need to know about me, I hate suicide. I don't care if the person deserved it, people need to choose their own paths and see where it takes them, not kick the bucket.

Illusion sighed, "I see it as their choice, sometimes it's murder. People have died I'd fright before. Why don't you see the way that I work?" With that Illusion extended his hand towards me, as if I was going to take it. Would he hurt me?

Illusion huffed, "I'm not practicing my skills on you thanks very much. I'm just showing you how it works. Besides, it's not like I influence them to kill themselves."

I sighed and took his hand, "Don't try anything." Illusion nodded and took out the Portal Key and we were again in the human world.

Illusion looked at his watch, "Right it's 1:45 here in the human realm. So lets go teach the popular crowd a lesson." Let's!? But I only brought my pocket knife!

Illusion smirked, "That's why you keep your weapon on at all times. You never know when you're going to need it at hand do you?"

I could slice him up into tiny little shreds, "Stop dammit! Don't read my fucking mind!"

Illusion shook his head, "Nah I prefer to see you aggravated." Then he dragged me towards the school and we entered. It was a high-school this time. Ah, where the major bullying is. Illusion sauntered down the eleventh grade hallway as if he owned the place.

I know why he did though...muffled screams could be heard by us at least. And unless someone was locked in a bathroom having a panic attack, someone was being hurt emotionally or physically. I followed after Illusion and saw three jocks holding a scrawny boy up against the locker. Blood trickled down from the kid's mouth.

Illusion gave me a warning look, "Whatever you do, don't look into my eyes." I nodded and Illusion walked over I the seen and calmly tapped on one of the boys' shoulders.

All three of them turned around. "What do you want looser! This is our hall, our rules," a brawny one glared at him.

Illusion stated, "I'll keep that in mind, so what did he do to you?"

The boy glanced at the scrawnier one, "He didn't give me a bus fair or lunch money. And he didn't do Ronnie's homework."

Illusion just glanced at him with ease. How was he this freaking calm? Kill, kill, kill was the only thing rushing through my mind. Illusion held up his hands, "Let the kid go, and beat me up instead."

They suddenly let the scrawny kid go, and smirked. The kid known as Ronnie pinned Illusion up against the lockers. "So who are you freak?"

Illusion flashed an insane grin, "I'm Illusion." Then he began in a creepy tune, "Stick the key in ignition, lets drive off to Insanity." Illusion's eyes glowed a brilliant lime green and latched onto the group's brown and amber ones.

I couldn't see the illusion they were seeing but Illusion was laughing so hard I though he could have tore his ribs. Ronnie was crying, the skinny one was scratching all over his body and wailing, while the muscular one was pulling his hair out.

Illusion took my hand, his eyes back to the normal shade of a deep emerald green, "Lesson learned, let's go Stitch." The boys were now passed out on the floor. Illusion took the key and in no time we were back in my room.

I looked up at Illusion, "So what were they so afraid of?"

Illusion snickered, "Ronnie was scared of bugs, the skinny kid was scared of Ben, and the larger kid was scared of public restrooms."

I burst out laughing, "Oh gosh! No wonder your job is so fun!"


	11. Nike Assassination

**~Stitches's Pov**

I came to a conclusion, Illusion was awesome and he better be glad we can't steal powers, because I would have his in seconds. Bullies sobbed and begged for forgiveness at his feet, it was beyond amazing!

Now I just wondered about Axel, he hardly ever talked, but his lips were sewn together quite a few times too. He was mysterious and powerful, intelligent and cunning, like a panther waiting to pounce.

Illusion came down the stairs with Ice trailing after him. Ice smiled with his different colored eyes shining brightly. He barely waved and ran down to the kitchen looking for skittles.

Illusion shook his head, "I think you're trying to get to know us all better correct? You started with me, Ice is pretty easy to figure out though. So that's why your next move was Axel."

I nodded embarrassed, "I don't think he'll let me tag along while he's doing anything though. He barely even glances at me!"

Illusion sighed sadly, "He's keeping his powers under control. Not even Slender knows all of Axel's abilities. All I know is that shadows obey his every command, and he is very, very clever. Nothing can be hidden from him, so don't even bother. Just ask..." Illusion sauntered down the stairs lazily as if he didn't care about anything.

I sighed softly and felt an instant change of temperature. The air was perfect at first, now if was just freezing, cold as the arctic tundra itself. Shaking I turned around and saw a bunch of shadows swirling around an albino body...Axel.

His voice was deep, ominous, and cold like a bitter winter, "So you want to know what I can do, correct?" As he circled me only his flowing cloak seemed to move, it's like it was made of swirling and churning shadows.

I nodded wrapping my arms around my body, "I would appreciate but if not that's fine too."

Axel hissed, revealing his dagger like teeth and his legendary forked tongue, "Never say it'd be fine. We both know it wouldn't, yes? Tell me," his ashen hands laid on my shoulders, "why you want to go."

I breathed shakily. Something about Axel just chilled me to the core, "I want to be your friend, I want to learn about you. I want to see what your abilities are. And I want to see blood too."

Axel just gave a sharp nod, "Very well. Let's leave now," he held out his hands. I took them in mine, and we teleported straight into a middle school.

The room seemed to be spinning, "I didn't know you could teleport, "I grabbed ahold of the wall, "Don't you need a weapon?"

Axel's thin bloodless lips curved into an evil smile, "I won't need one...this will be so much better." Axel took my hand and he seemed to float down the halls, he was graceful and exceedingly fast. We stopped outside an art class.

Then I heard a voice in my head, "Right Stitches, keep ahold of my hand and you won't be seen by them." I nodded and kept a firm grip on Axel's smooth hand. He opened the door and walked in with me.

The teacher of the class got rather annoyed, "I swear I hate that door sometimes." Axel grinned and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. The door wasn't the problem lady.

I observed around the room and noticed a pale girl with brown hair in all black. She was short, thin, and looked amazingly fragile. A boy dressed in a neon jacket kept picking on her, for she was different from the rest of the crowd.

He followed her as she began painting her vampire themed bowl, "Hey did someone in your family die or did you just come out of the morgue?" He laughed harshly at his joke.

The girl just sighed sadly, "Just leave me alone for one day Kyler. It's everyday this happens."

Kyler's Nike shoed feet kicked her chair, "I'd rather not. Go die in a hole emo freak!"

The girl shook her head and looked down, "Remember...don't end it tonight. Stay strong...one day karma's gonna get you Kyler Limburg."

Axel nodded, "Sooner than what she thinks its gonna get him." Axel's glowing red orbs focused in on Kyler and seemed to intensify. In seconds I could see shadows slicing into Kyler's body leaving cuts everywhere. Blood soaked the floors.

All of the students and staff ran out he room, except for the brunette who sung the lyrics of a song I knew, "Kill, kill, kill motherfuckers! Kill, kill, kill, and destroy!"

I smiled and let go of Axel's hand in full confidence. I didn't even glance at the blonde girl. I bend down and blood got on my white top that Jeff had given me...I hate this kid! I smiled cruelly, "You got blood on my favorite shirt...fuck you bitch ill make you hurt."

I took out my katana and began ripping and tearing. Axel stepped out of the shadows and the black choker with a red stone was glowing.

I looked at him curiously, "What does that do?"

Axel smirked, "Oh it just collects souls."


	12. What?

**Stitches's Pov **

I was going down the spiral staircase, when Ice pushed in front on me and ran down the stairs. I guess I should tell you what's going on, Slender had called us for an exciting meeting. We were supposed to be earning something special. Ben and Illusion pranced down the stairs happily, Axel kept his hood up and walked. Jeff was beside me, and Eyeless Jack, trailed behind. Arabian seemed to float down the stairs, gently holding the rail.

Jeff glanced at me, "So do you think we'll be getting? Maybe a new video game?"

I thought about it for a while, "Well it's close to Christmas so maybe?" We continued down more stairs until we reached the living room. Ice was seated on a high countertop banging his legs. Echo was smiling next to him.

Ben and Illusion were sitting in beanbag chairs. Ben had a smirk upon his face while Illusion seemed to ponder the situation. Axel was flopped carelessly across the maroon couch with his head propped up against his elbow. Arabian was sitting on the edge of her seat with me sitting next to Jeff. Jack seemed to hover in the shadows.

Slender-man's posture showed he was rather happy. His shoulders were back and his hands dangled while he stood proudly in front of us. His static like voice said, "You guys will be going to high-school!"

Ice's mouth dropped and I swear he could've been crying. Echo's huge grin dropped, she was now scowling. Ben's smirk dropped and he was frowning with blazing eyes. Illusion's eyes started glowing green, and the pupils flamed red. Axel sat up and flipped his middle finger up while shaking his head angrily. Arabian shook her head sadly. In Jeff's hands had been a glass snow globe. That same snow globe was now shattered among the floor. Jack held up his hand to resemble a gun and he fake shot himself falling to the floor. I groaned.

Slender sighed, "You'll be out of my way. I imagine that you'll have fun and make friends. You leave in ten minutes. Jeff, Ben, and Jack, your illusion forms should be in tact by now."

Ice rushed to the bathroom, Jeff huffed angrily while his appearance seemed to tweak ever so slightly. His messy, jet black hair was still intact, his face was just a pale ivory with regular lips. It was strange seeing him look normal. I couldn't help but stare.

Later on, we were outside on Lakestone High's lawn. Jeff looked nervously at me. I held his hand and squeezed it, "We'll be fine. We can kill the people who we hate too ya know." Ice seemed to brighten up at that, we all did.

Axel smirked, "I'm going to make tons of enemies then. I've got souls to steal." Echo flicked Axel on the ear. Ice laughed so hard he was just clapping like a restarted seal.

We entered through the huge glass doors. This was a fancy school alright. To the left were the office doors, which we went through. Ice opened them eagerly and we all rushed inside. Inside the door were two other students. A girl, and a boy.

The boy was pale. He had a strong aura about him, powerful and demanding. His hair was black with green streaks, his eyes were he same color as the streaks in his wild long hair.

The girl seemed a little gentler with golden blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. Her hair was wavy and long. It was like she was made from the sky, soft eyes and a powerful sun for hair.

The office lady smiled at us, "Ah so here's he rest of the horde. Are you all related?"

Jeff responded, "None of us are. We're from an orphanage."

The lady frowned sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask what happened? It's fine if not."

Arabian stepped up to the front twirling her gorgeous platinum blonde waves, "I'm sorry but it's rather personal. Now if you don't mind can we just get our schedules, lockers, and combinations?" That was her siren tone...

The office lady nodded, "Of course how silly of me." She got the papers and handed them out. Then she called out a name, "Axel?"

Axel stepped forward, "That's me." The girl and the boy glanced at each other as he spoke. Why did they keep glancing at us? Surely we looked halfway normal.

We started down the halls, and the boy and girl stopped us. The boy spoke in a deep voice, "You're not normal humans are you? Where do you come from?"

Ice grinned and laughed maniacally, "Do you know of Creepypasta?"


	13. Highschool

I swear I could punch Ice right about now. How could he have done that to us! Yeah he just asked two random people if they knew Creepypasta. What if they did and screamed their heads off?

The girl brightened up, "Yes I love those stories! They have a bunch of new ones too ya know! I'm Amy this is my boyfriend Drake."

Drake's eyes only hardened, "What does that have to do with you guys?"

Jeff sighed uncomfortably, "Well...it's kinda hard to expl-"

Moon interrupted, "Where did Illusion go!?" We all swiveled around and couldn't see anything but an empty hallway filled with lockers. Just our luck...

That's when we heard sobbing. Looks like Illusion was up to his old tricks. We all, including Drake and Amy, headed down the other hall to find Illusion's hypnotic, blazing green orbs glaring down at a tan teen with light brown hair. The teen was laying crunched at the ground with his hands yanking at his hair.

Illusion released his gaze, but yanked the teen to his feet. You could tell Illusion was pissed. The teen whimpered, "Who a-are you and what was that?"

Illusion growled, "You're pathetic. Picking on people who don't have as much strength as you. A pathetic excuse for life doesn't need to know my name. However, that was a minor punishment. If I catch you doing this again the consequences may or will result in death." Illusion let go of the terrified teen. The teen dropped to the floor then got up and ran off.

Illusion was muttering under his breath as he trudged back in our direction. Ben sighed, "And that was a lesson on how to be noticeable."

Illusion just narrowed his eyes, "So? A smaller, less brawny kid was getting thrown the ground by the tan idiot. People need to realize this, so I taught him a lesson. If he does it again, I'll drive him to Insanity and he'll be dead."

Amy looked at all of us, "You're Creepypastas. Is Slender going to school too?"

Jeff burst out laughing, "Nope. Of the original ones its just me, BEN drowned, and Eyeless Jack. The newbies can do some serious damage too though, " Jeff pointed at Illusion, "As you've seen."

Drake looked doubtful, "You guys may seem a little off...but you look normal. Prove it."

For some unknown reason, we all glanced at Axel. He was the one of the smartest people in the group after all of the group. Axel sighed, "No way. After school if anything."

~Time Skip~

School was boring as hell! How did kids these days not die from the boredom? Well...Jeff was talking to a boy with long dark brown hair, and Ice was talking to a boy with spiky white hair. Well at least they found somebody.

Jeff and Ice brought them over. Jeff looked at the brown headed one, "This is Scythe, he's a snake and human hybrid. And Ice found Gunner. Gunner is excellent with guns, his hands can literally turn into them."

I smiled, "That is awesome! I'm basically a Frankenstein girl Jeff, I like slaying people with my katana."

Scythe laughed, "That's not violent at all."

Moon led Drake and Amy over towards us. Axel nodded, "Okay guys. Illusion forms off." Our "normal" appearances shriveled until we were the same Creepypasta's people feared today.

Drake seemed shocked but did his best not to show it. Amy just smiled, "Woah, that is cool."

A giant, tall form appeared over the trees, "How did school go?" Ah Slender. I should've known.

Moon smiled innocently, "It was amazing Slendy. We even found two new recruits and Illusion almost killed someone."

Slender nodded, "Excellent work. Illusion, how about you be another one of my proxy's? I imagine Totheark will enjoy a break."

Illusion grinned and nodded. Totheark...in other words, Masky. That boy loved his cheesecake. As for Moon, she could basically be Slender's daughter. He adored her in that aspect, and she could please him in just about every task he gave her.

**Later and Jeff's Pov (finally!) **

Everybody, except for me and Stitches, were gone killing people. Well not everybody. BEN was hacking computers, Axel was training Gunner. Moon, Scythe, and Illusion were out at the park scaring kids. Ice and Echo were out doing who knows what. Eyeless Jack was getting his meal, and who the heck knows what Slender was up to.

Well as soon as they were out the door, music started blasting from Stitches's room. It was a strange beat, but it was rather catchy. Then a voice on the stereo started, and I felt like I was in a music video.

I walked down the hall as the music kept playing. I suddenly felt like I was the person singing, which was a rather odd feeling. I never knew music was so powerful. I opened her door and I swear if I had eyelids, I'd be rubbing them.


	14. Turn it Up

**Jeff's Pov (still :D) **

* * *

I watched as Stitches wasn't in the normal costume. No, this one wasn't meant for getting messy and getting blood splattered all over you. Stitches wasn't wearing the usual jeans and armored top with a sword, nope. She was in an orange tank top with a short black skirt, what's more, she was dancing. The stereo in her room was blasting music. I could it ringing in my ears, "_Yeah they tell me that Imma bad boy. All the ladies look at me and act coy. Just like to put my hands up in the air!" _

I swear this was strange. I was just watching her move across the floor, and I felt like I was the person singing. I never knew music could move a person so much. Once again the voice came just blasting about so much that it shook the mansion, "_I want that girl dancing over there. Look at her go, she's amazing. When she moves, oh I want more. Keep it going girl, like I've got an encore. You got me saying, go little bad girl, little bad girl. Go little bad girl, little bad girl."_

__When I was still feeling this strange feeling, I crept closer and closer to her bed. I was barely able to keep my eyes above the rim so she wouldn't see me. A new song started and Stitches whole face lit up. I thought the first one was loud enough. So it kind of shocked me when she turned the speakers from loud, to blasting.

It also kinda shocked me when Stitches started singing, "_So baby turn it up 'cause the speakers got to boom. And yeah, I like it rough, til' the walls are coming through. I like it loud!" _

Ever so slowly Stitches began to move, it was gentle and easy,_ "Listen up baby we don't have much time. We don't need a potion because my kiss is number nine. From the day I met you, this is my obsession." _

Her movements got more wild and seemed to jerk, yet at the same time she seemed to float. Her moves seemed more powerful by the second, _"I'm thick skin tough as a push pin. Don't be dancing around on my feelings. Bitch, I'm a vixen. This is my sick obsession I like it loud!"_ That was the end.

She tried to do a flip onto her bed, but miscalculated. Instead she flipped, and landed on me. Crap...

A blush crept up onto her face, "You've been here the whole time Jeff?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Uh yeah..."

I thought she was going to slap me across the face. Well, I was wrong. Stitches grabbed my arm, "Come on then Jeff. You've taught me how to kill, I'm going to teach you how to dance."

The next thing I knew, Stitches had my arm and was leading me across the carpet.

I sighed slightly as I was being led to the middle of Stitches' room. The carpet was zebra patterned and the radio kept blasting songs. It stormed violently outside and yet she was still cheerful, how? Lightning flashed across the sky lighting up the whole room. Thunder boomed and shook the whole room rattling shelves.

I have to admit it, I was kinda nervous. I mean, what if I just totally screwed up? I looked at the ground nervously, "You sure you're still going to make me do this? I mean...what if I break something?"

Stitches just laughed, "You crazy Jeff? I don't mind if you break anything, except for my radio, T.V, and CD player, break them, and I'll hurt you. Anyways, yes I'm sure. I'm just going to teach you how to dance. It's not like I'm teaching you how to assassinate ninjas or something," Her fingers went to my face, "First you need to understand something...and feel it."

I nodded shyly, "What is it?"

Stitches smiled, "Dancing, is like dreaming with your feet. You have to feel it and believe it. You have to understand the music, and just let loose. There's things with catchy beats, horrible classy things like the waltz, creepy music that belly dancers listen to, metal, and rock. I can deal with a few of them, but two, I bet you can guess which two?"

I nodded, "Yeah, what's the difference in the genre though?"

Stitches just smirked this time, "You'll know, believe me. Some songs you only want to sing too, some make you fall asleep, some you just want to dance too. People react differently. I prefer upbeat ones for dancing. If you pick something like Beethoven though I'm killing you."

I nodded. Okay something upbeat...I looked through the songs she'd been listening to recently, Bad Girl, and I like it loud were labeled as upbeat. I guess that's what I needed. I picked up a CD labeled: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk (New Radio Version)

Stitches glanced at the label, "Oh yes I love that one," She then placed it in her CD player and the music blasted. It sounded electro somehow. Around the world. It repeated in an electronic like robot voice. I sighed sadly and began dancing. Stitches started cheering and laughed occasionally She joined in eventually though.

* * *

**Okay so the songs: **

**1. Little Bad Girl by David Guetta Link: **

watch?v=bBl47s-OwaE

**2. Like it Loud by Myah Marie Link: watch?v=IfLVu6i76kM**

**And holy heck O_O thanks for the review you guys, they really are appreciated :3 **


	15. I need the Sun

**Jeff's Pov (yes still XD) **

* * *

I sighed, "Did I do bad?"

Stitches shook her head, "It wasn't professional but that's not expected as soon as you start. Now...I'm going to go dance outside!"

Is she crazy? I think so, "Are you kidding me! It's raining, thundering, and lighting out there. There is no way!"

She glared at me, "I'm going. Nobody has fun until you learn how to dance in the rain. You can't let weather dampen your moon. Besides, I enjoy the thunder."

I followed Stitches outside a little nervous about the lightning striking her. The rest of us were immortal, I don't know about her though...Soon she was laughing and twirling in the rain. Her hair was soaking wet and messy. For some unknown reason, something about her made me less...secure. In other words, she knocked my walls out. She could enter my circle, and take me out with ease...and I liked it.

Maybe I like her...but does she like me back? I hope she does. I watched as she swirled around even more. She laughed and yelled over the thunder, "Join me Killer!" She certainly is a lunatic. I just sighed and began to try to dance in the rain. Well what do ya know? Two murders dancing away in the rain.

* * *

**~Later in Stitches's Pov~ **

The sound of raindrops were stuck in my head...drip, drip, drip. In my mind it was becoming a down pour...the crooked, jagged branches sagged beneath the weight of the wet, damp bark. The sky was dark, full of dark storm clouds which blocked the sun from seeing this place. It rained only here...in my head...

I remember dancing in the rain with Jeff, Jeff the killer. Yes the maniac of a murder who killed basically whoever the heck he wanted, but not me. I wonder why...I had expected that knife to plunge right through my body...killing me instantly. I was proven wrong. Maybe Jeff really did just need a friend.

I had been dancing in one of the most gloomy places known to man in the pouring rain with a killer. "Join me Killer!" I had shouted above the noise, lighting barely avoiding my body. Well he did...Thunder clapped in the distance, but I didn't mind at all. I had what I wanted at that moment. I'm not sure what it was...but I had it.

I was in my room now, in a corner, but in reality, I was trapped within my own mind. It was nothing but rain coming down. And I was just sitting down getting soaking wet, with only the feeling of hopelessness. A hood was drawn over my face, rain drizzled down still. Wet, wet and cold.

My feet were bare and freezing, caked in mud. Scratches lined my body and threatened to tear open my carefully sewn stitches. My hair flopped lazily and waved wildly in the wind, tickling and irritating my face and making my eyes water.

Splotch, splotch, splotch. I hear the sound of another person walking through the mud. I seen black dress pants with mud trailing down the edges. I looked further up to see a bloodstained hoodie turning pink from all the water. Looking to see the face I saw a ghostly pale one with a carved in grin and those black edged ominous eyes, Jeff.

In Jeff's left hand was an umbrella, it was black. His right hand was outstretched reaching out to me. He smiled sadly, "Come on Stiches, let me help you." I blinked and took his hand in mine silently. Jeff's smile grew bigger and he helped me up. The umbrella was over both our heads, preventing the rain.

That's when I snapped back to reality.

Jeff was crouching in front of me, his hand brushing across my eyes gently. I understood now...the rain was the tears, I was me, and Jeff was the sunshine. It all made sense now...

Lightly I whispered, "I know what it is now..."

Jeff looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Once again I spoke, "I know what it is I need. I know my purpose of being here."

Jeff smiled lightly, "And that would that be?"

I whispered once again, "I need you...just as much as you need me." And that's when I was pulled into a murder's arms.

* * *

**(Thanks for all the reviews guys they really are appreciated :) ) **


	16. Speed Test Part 1

**Jeff's Pov**

* * *

It was a strange feeling, dancing in the rain. An even stranger feeling after dancing in the rain, because, I don't understand why I did it in the first place. It was enjoyable, yes, but still, I don't know why I suddenly did it just because Stitches asked me to. Girls were strange I guess, different from men, but that's because people were made for each-other, right?

Oh well it was even weirder when I couldn't find Stitches. She had been right outside...then she was inside. Everyone else was still gone, so wouldn't she be in the living room or something? Apparently not. I headed up to her room and paused outside the door hearing muffled sobs. Was she bi-polar or something?

I opened the door to see her crouched in the corner with her head down and tears flowing down her face. I knelt down beside her and gently as possible rubbed the tears off her face. That's when I heard her voice. It was weak, but still audible, " I know what it is now..."

I was confused. Was she in a different world or something? I tilted my head, "What do you mean by that?"

She spoke up louder this time, "I know what it is I need, I know my purpose of being here."

I smiled lightly, "Oh? And what would that be?"

She looked up at me with pale blue eyes, "I need you...just as much as you need me." That's when my stomach dropped slightly. I didn't know why that affected me...but it did. I gently pulled her closely to me and smiled slightly. I wonder why I need her... Why was I asking these questions? It's not like I cared anyways..right? Yes you do dummy.

Once again, that's when the door opened and Echo was standing there with Ice. Ice smirked and looked at Echo. Echo just smiled and asked, "Are we interrupting something important?"

Stitches looked up at them, "No! So what is it you two want anyway?" With that she wiggled out of my arms and slid off my lap. I got up and looked up at them curiously.

Ice ran a hand through his white and blue hair, "Well...Slender's sending you on a sort of speed test. Basically you two are going to be killing all the listed people, " Ice held up a piece of paper, "Until the time stops. You'll have an hour and thirty seconds. You'll be together, so you'll have each-other's help. There's about...fifty people on the list. It doesn't matter if you don't get all of them. It's just a test of speed."

I smiled at this, "This shall be a fun night. Let's get ready Stitches." She nodded and pushed me out of her room. Oh yeah...I forgot about that. I went to my room and grabbed my knife, putting the list in my hoodie pocket along with the knife. I went to the hall and waited for Stitches as she came out in all black with the katana sheathed. I looked at her slightly smirking, "You kinda look like a ninja."

Stitches just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Nah, I thought I looked like Barney." We went down the spiral staircase to find almost everyone back. Ben was versing Illusion at Mortal Combat, and Axel was explaining things to Blade. Slender was leaning against the counter waiting for us.

His spoke in that static like voice, "Well then, the time will start as soon as you enter the first victim's house," Then he handed us a portal key, "This particular key enters the victim's house, so you won't have to go searching for it. Once the timing is up, you'll hear my static again. Then simply place the key in another door, and you'll be in the mansion. Understood?"

This seemed simple enough. I nodded and so did Stitches. Slender gestured to a door and left. We walked to the door and and turned the key, entering a house. It was a rather fancy house. I pulled out the list and handed it to Stitches, "Victim?"

Stitches looked at the sheet, "Kaitlyn Maquire. She's 14 and has blonde hair with pink streaks. Her said crime was hitting her little sister for believing in Slender."

Jeff sighed, "Let's hurry then." The house was like a maze, it had three stories. Her bedroom was on the second floor. It was filled with pink and nothing but pink, except for the occasional blue strip on her wallpaper. I shuddered inwardly, this was worse than Slender's rants. I shuffled closer to the sleeping teen and raised my knife. In a hushed tone I whispered, "Go to sleep." The girl known as Kaitlyn started to blink, then I slit her throat and her breathing stilled.

Stitches sighed, "Fourty nine more to go Jeff." We closed the girl's door then stuck the key in it and turned the knob, entering another house. This time we had twins to take care of. Bobbi and Penny Hollister. Stitches pulled out her katana and walked over to the paler one. Using her katana she chopped of the head, it was a rather gruesome yet beautiful sight as the blood spilled all over the sheets. This time I duct taped the tanner one's mouth and stabbed them in the gut leaving them to bleed to death.

Stitches smiled, "So far so good Jeff."

* * *

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff's Pov

Well killing the twins was rather fun. I sighed from where we had just killed a teenage boy. I once again had gutted a human for about the sixteenth time today. It got tiring, we needed some creative ways now. Stitches was looking over the list. I glanced at her, "Okay so how many have we killed so far?"

Stitches peered down at the list, "We've gotten thirty. We have to slaughter about six people at the same house, all girls. I imagine it's a sleep over." A wicked grin lit up her face, making her look...dare I say it...? _Rather pretty...I really needed to forget about her..._

I smiled slightly, "This should be fun, hmm? Let's do this creatively." Stitches nodded and got the key, turning the door. Instantly we appeared in a white house, a rather big white house. I looked at her, "Do we need a plan for this?"

Stitches shook her head, "I don't think we need one. Just be mysterious at first. Nothing to obvious. We want a perfect kill here." I nodded and snuck up the stairs with Stitches at my heels. Stitches smirked and lifted her booted left foot and let it creak on the stairs before not making a sound again. I got the idea and knocked on the walls slightly.

We heard sharp gasps coming from a door which had a sign saying 'Shae's room, KEEP OUT!' I mentally rolled my eyes at the sign, there was no way we were taking heed of that one. I knocked on the door then we heard the girls scream. I have to admit it, this was hilarious! Sitches held back a laugh and opened the door hesitating before entering with me close behind.

I held up my knife and Stitches unsheathed her katana, "It's play time," she said, "Who wants to have the first try?" The girls in lush pajamas and matresses huddled together, like a bunch of penquins trying to keep warm. I sighed, as if that was going to change everything.

I spoke up, "I wonder why they do that you know? Oh let's just all hide under our covers...the murderer is just gonna be like 'oh shit they're hiding under a blanket, can't kill 'em now.' Nah...it makes it easier to suffocate you."

The girls' eyes widened like an owl's would. They got out from under their covers and shivered. Stitches rolled her eyes and threw her katana instantly impaling two of the girls. I frowned, "I thought we were gonna do something productive with this..."

Stitches nodded, "Later, let's just get the job done with now." I nodded, fair enough. I stabbed two other girls in the hearts. Stitches hung one of the girls with a rope, and the other girl we suffocated. Being a Creepypasta was definitely the best job in the world.

Stitches went to the kitchen and took out a butcher knife, then returned to the crime scene we created. We took out their hearts and carved The Operator symbols on them, watching the blood drip. We even got to watch one heart stop beating.

The timer went off and we were back in Slender Mansion. Slender's staticky voice filled my ears, "Well done, you got thirty six victims in your time limit, while making it creative and well thought out. Stitches, I believe you're a positive influence on Jeff." Stitches blushed and I felt heat rise to my own cheeks.

_Why can't I just forget about you...I've been so high on you I never quite came down. _

**(Ending lyrics are from the song Lovely Bones by Dead and Divine) **

**Drake's Pov (Drake belongs to a good friend of mine :3) **

It was another killing day today and yet my mind wandered to my suspicions at those other new kids who had claimed to be Creepypastas. What was worse they were probably telling the truth. So that meant Jeff the Killer was at my school now...just great, we hated each-other.

~flash-back~

It was late at night and I heard a soft noise, footsteps ever so quietly creeping down the hallway to my room. Maniac like laughter filled my ears and I sat up. That was strange...

My door creaked open and there was an albino Jeff with greasy black hair, black rimmed eyes, and a carved in grin that leaked his own blood. In his right hand he held a bloodstained butcher knife. He said, "Go to sleep."

I had shook my head and watched as he frowned and walked towards my bed. He pinned me down and held his knife up to my throat. I remembered that super strength I had had earlier that day and punched Jeff off of me, which made him land straight through my wall. I remember breaking his former knife in half.

~End of Flashback~

Amy looked at me, "Drake we're going killing again, any reason why you're letting your mind wander again?"

I sighed, "It's just the fact that Jeff is going to our school. You know I hate him. Anyways let's go." We continued down the streets and snuck into a house. That's when I felt three auras of pastas that had been at our school. I growled slightly, Jeff was here too.

Amy looked at me once again and asked, "What's wrong Drake?"

I sighed, "Jeff and two other pastas are here. A girl and I can't tell the other one. It's extremely well protected more than any I've seen, even Slender's."

Amy smiled, "I wanna see what they're doing!" I mentally face-palmed and followed her up the stairs. And saw Jeff with the Frankenstein looking girl. Jeff was laughing and the girl was blushing.

The extremely albino boy that I knew as Axel headed towards then and then he sighed, "Do I even want to know, Stitches?"

Stitches shook her head, "Probably not. Jeff calm down or you might as well join the loony bin with Ice."

Jeff calmed down at that, "Never will that happen." Stitches gave him a bitch please look. I walked right into the room and Stitches gasped.

Axel's face was expressionless as always. I looked right at Jeff, "I believe we have some unfinished business."

Jeff brought out his knife, "Bring it on."

I nodded and once again my fist collided with his chest slamming him down, the floor cracked and Jeff's face hung down facing the other floor. The rest of his body was still up here with us.

Stitches gasped, "Jeff are you okay!"

Axel just sighed and picked Jeff up and held him up by the bloodstained hoodie. Dangling him inn the air Axel spoke, "Sometimes I think you're worse than Ice. Even he wouldn't have done that idiot." With that Axel simply dropped Jeff on the floor.

Then he looked at me, "You two feel like living at Slender mansion?"


	18. Pool of Blood

**Feel free to use my characters if you wish :) Just let me know and give me credit, other than that I don't really mind. Never use them as your own though.**

**Stitches's Pov**

I was out with Jeff, it was night in the humans world. However, I got the feeling that something was off. Something terrible had happened somewhere. I have no idea where to begin with. Jeff looked at his blood soaked kitchen knife, then turned his attention to the sky outside. After a while he looked at me, "Do you ever get that feeling...that something's horribly wrong?"

I nodded, "I've got that feeling right now." I glanced over at the knife impaled body of the fourteen year old girl. She had sandy colored hair, pale skin, and summer green eyes. Not like that mattered now anyway. Her whole body was matted with blood and her skin was getting colder by the minute. Both her eyes were wide, wide open, staring uselessly at the ceiling while her lips when in a forever scream.

Jeff nodded with the grip on his knife getting tighter, "Let's get out of here then." It wasn't long before we were back in the Creepypasta world. We raced through Slender's forest dodging the low hanging branches and ignoring the eight pages as they whirled around us. Something was wrong here, terribly wrong. Normally you could hear the noise of the others booming through the woods. Now it was all an eerie quiet.

We got to Slender's Mansion and burst through the door. The first thing we smelt, was the sharp tang of blood. I stared horrified at the ground, it was a huge pool of the crimson stain. Three broken bodies lay splayed out in the center of the floor. Blood still flowed out from the bodies of Scythe, Illusion, and Gunner.

Scythe's body was mangled, his left arm was twisted at an odd angle. His dark brown hair was matted with blood, sticking to his blood soaked tan skin. His death wound was from a huge wound in his head. Something had impaled it gruesomely. Cuts ran up and down his arms, but they were to small to be done by a knife.

Illusion's body had lost the most blood. Most of his normally glowing pale skin was now dirtied by the pool of crimson that surrounded his lifeless marionette like body. He was propped up beside a chair, with his head completely down. Blood poured out his eyes like a small river, while some of his body was cut open. His heart was missing...and his rib-cage was broke.

Gunner's body was bruised more than bleeding. Still, it looked really bad. He had two black-eyes and was bleeding from the left side of his head. A thin line of blood trailed from out his mouth as well. In one of his hands there was a loose gun.

Blood splattered the walls like it had been coming down like a shower in the Mansion. A piece of blood soaked paper was nailed in Illusion's left hand. Jeff read it aloud wearily, _"Watch and seek. See the crimson stain. Think within your brain. I'm wanted, you all hate me. They were alone, and couldn't defeat. Give me what I want, and I'll leave you alone. Until then, more of you will be gone." _

I felt tears pour down my face as I looked down at the bodies. They were like my brothers, and now, they were dead. I heard Axel's voice then, "They will not die in vain." I turned to look at the albino warrior clad in black. He looked at me being eerily calm, "We shall avenge them. They wouldn't want us to be sad."

Jeff nodded, "Let's just try and not forget them." I stared down at the bodies one more time. And I watched as if in a trance as the others came in. Tears mixed with blood, and the pool of blood ran over our feet. Moon's dirt and tear stained face, Axel's melancholy yet calm demeanor, Ice's racking sobs, and the cry of pain filled my ears.


End file.
